


perfect decorum

by imagines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Keith, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Series, Praise Kink, Sub Shiro, authority kink, light military kink, relationship discussion, s8 what s8, shiro is naked and keith is not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines/pseuds/imagines
Summary: “Will you come see me later, sir?”Shiro chokes on his punch. Keith waits patiently for him to stop coughing, expression kept carefully neutral. “See you?” Shiro repeats. His mind has gone fuzzy. It might be from the punch, or it might be from Keith calling himsirwhen there’s no reason he should.Keith places his hand on Shiro’s lower back, exhibiting nothing but perfect decorum, but Shiro feels the touch all the way through his uniform, like a brand against his skin. “Yes,” Keith says. “Later. In my quarters.”Still there’s no visible sign on Keith’s face of what he means by this request, but heat is flaring low in Shiro’s belly, and he has to set his punch down for a moment to undo one of his collar buttons. Keith’s eyes track every motion of his fingers.





	perfect decorum

**Author's Note:**

> For [Gee](https://twitter.com/geelilshit) / [2019 Shiro Birthday Exchange](https://vldexchange.tumblr.com/)! (Not gonna lie, I screamed when I saw my assignment because I love your art, and you're a sweetheart, and I am SO happy I've gotten to know you a lil more this year. You deserve all the good things, and all the kinky sheith! <333)

“I was thinking,” Shiro starts. What he’s about to ask is a little unusual, but the two of them have never really followed the standard way of doing things. His bare toes curl on the cold tile of the kitchenette floor while he searches for the words.

Keith’s watching him from over the top of his coffee mug, waiting patiently. Shiro loves seeing him like this whenever Keith spends the night--sleep-mussed hair, cozy and pliant in soft flannel pajamas, before the stress of the day’s work can set in. Shiro has started thinking he’d like to see that _every_ morning.

But that’s a question for another time. Shiro clears his throat. “Well, since they’re officially promoting me to Admiral, I was thinking you could pin me?”

Keith lowers his mug, his lips in a shocked little _o_. “Me?”

“Of course. Why not you?”

“I thought it was usually… you know, wives. Or husbands. Or COs.” Keith waves his hand vaguely. “Not…”

Shiro takes the mug from Keith and sets it on the counter so he can take Keith’s hands in his. “You’re the most important person in my life. You’re a very big reason I even made it this far.”

Keith ducks his head, flushing. “I wasn’t gonna say no,” he says. “I’m just surprised. I’d be honored, Shiro.”

“No, baby.” Shiro squeezes Keith’s hands. “The honor is mine.”

*

Keith’s hands don’t shake at all when he pins the fourth stripe to Shiro’s uniform. And there’s not a hint of hesitation when he kisses Shiro’s cheek. He’s certain of his place in the Garrison, and of his place in Shiro’s heart as well. It takes Shiro’s breath away to see him so sure of himself.

There’s cake, because there’s always cake. Half vanilla, half chocolate, with _Congratulations Admiral Shirogane_ written on it in deep black icing and sprinkled with silver sugar stars.

Keith sidles up to him at a rare moment someone’s not shaking his hand. “I’m so proud of you,” Keith murmurs. “Will you come see me later, sir?”

Shiro chokes on his punch. Keith waits patiently for him to stop coughing, expression kept carefully neutral. “See you?” Shiro repeats. His mind has gone fuzzy. It might be from the punch, or it might be from Keith calling him _sir_ when there’s no reason he should.

Keith places his hand on Shiro’s lower back, exhibiting nothing but perfect decorum, but Shiro feels the touch all the way through his uniform, like a brand against his skin. “Yes,” Keith says. “Later. In my quarters.”

Still there’s no visible sign on Keith’s face of what he means by this request, but heat is flaring low in Shiro’s belly, and he has to set his punch down for a moment to undo one of his collar buttons. Keith’s eyes track every motion of his fingers. “I’ve got some paperwork and a meeting this afternoon, but I’ll come by as soon as I’m off duty.”

“Good,” Keith says, and then another officer is clasping Shiro’s hand and commending him, and Keith flits away to chat with the rest of the paladins. Shiro is left to gather his senses on his own.

*

When Keith answers Shiro’s knock on the door to his room, he’s still in his dress uniform, although it’s early evening and Shiro _knows_ he has nowhere to be. “Come on in,” Keith tells him, and as soon as he’s got the door shut again, he shoves Shiro up against it, holding him there by his shoulders.

Keith has always been strong, but there’s a denseness to him now that wasn’t there before. Shiro could probably still break his grip, but it would take some work, and he doesn’t _want_ to get free anyway. “Hi,” Shiro says, playing innocent. “Why did you want to see me?”

“We have some important business to discuss, sir.”

Keith is lighting up something inside Shiro that he hadn’t known was there. “You keep calling me _sir_ today. What’s up with that?”

“You like it.” Keith looks down, and Shiro follows his gaze, to where Shiro’s pants are already straining over his erection. “Look at yourself. Already hard, and I haven’t even done anything yet.”

“How did you--” Shiro licks his dry lips. “ _I_ didn’t even know I liked that.”

Keith shrugs. “The first time I was just teasing you, but the way you reacted… it was too good not to remember. I think you have a little bit of an authority kink, Shiro. But you also like being told what to do. So there’s something I want to try, if you’re up for it. Sir.”

“You always have good ideas. I’m in.” Shiro leans forward, meaning to kiss him, but Keith pushes harder on his shoulders, keeping him in place. “Fuck. Keith.” His head is spinning.

“Be good for me, sir,” Keith says, and steps away from Shiro to look him up and down.

Shiro stays put, letting him look. He doesn’t close his eyes, although Keith’s gaze nearly burns straight through him.

Keith’s voice is as calm and dark as the sea on a clear night, but his next words send Shiro’s mind into a shimmering haze: “Take your clothes off. Make sure to hang them neatly in the closet.”

Shiro’s got his jacket and shirt off and is halfway out of his pants before he realizes Keith hasn’t made a move to undress. The haze thickens. He continues, folding his pants and draping them over a hanger, and then he’s naked in front of Keith.

“Now, stand at attention,” Keith tells him. “Go on. It’s no different than when you’re dressed. Chin up, chest out…”

Shoulders back. Stomach in. Shiro would be embarrassed, except that he’s under orders, and pleasure surges in him as he obeys Keith’s commands.

Keith paces in a slow circle around him, examining him from head to toe. “Perfect posture. I’d expect no less from you, sir. I’d like to test your resilience, however.”

Before Shiro can prepare himself, Keith’s hand is around his dick. He inhales sharply, but he manages to keep still.

Keith makes a pleased little _hmm_ sound. He places his other hand on Shiro’s sternum, spreading his fingers and watching Shiro’s bare chest rise and fall with his deep, shaking breaths. “Well done. Let’s see how you hold up for the rest.”

“The _rest_?”

“Here’s how it works. I’m going to jerk you off, and you’re going to remain at attention. If you break the position, I’ll stop until you get back into it. Maintain your composure, and you get to come. Otherwise…” Keith shrugs.

Would Keith really leave him hanging like that? Maybe. Maybe not. They’ve played like this before, but Keith is taking it to another level tonight.

“Still in?” Keith asks.

It’s taking everything to keep his voice from shaking. “Still in.”

“But if it gets weird for you at any point, you tell me, okay?”

“I’ll tell you,” Shiro says. “I promise. I will. Just--please--”

Keith finally, _finally_ moves his hand, so slowly that it does absolutely nothing to take the edge off. “Good. Just like that. Hold still for me. Keep your arms at your sides, that’s it.”

Shiro whimpers.

“What was that?” Keith speeds up just a fraction. “Not enough for you, sir? I’ll go as fast as you want, as long as you remember our deal.”

Shiro can hear the wet, slick sound of it now. He thinks he must be dripping all over himself, but he’s not supposed to look down. Then Keith does something heavenly and horrible with his thumb, and Shiro’s hips jerk forward before he can stop himself. “ _Fuck_.”

True to his word, Keith stops instantly. “Is that how you should behave, sir? Swearing and squirming like that? Stand up straight.”

When Shiro’s got himself under control again, Keith resumes stroking him. His other hand comes to rest on Shiro’s ass, rubbing and squeezing.

“You’re doing so well,” Keith says. “I think you can handle a little more now.” One fingertip brushes Shiro’s entrance, and Shiro barely suppresses a full-body shudder. “Yeah, you can take more. Stay right there.” Keith lets go of him and goes to the little set of drawers by his bed.

Shiro closes his eyes. He’s stayed with Keith in this room before. He knows what Keith keeps in those drawers.

Warm breath on his jaw makes him jump.

“Eyes front,” Keith reminds him, and then his fingers are back at Shiro’s hole, cool and slick and dragging another small and broken sound out of Shiro when Keith presses one into him. “I love how you sound when I’m inside you. You can’t help the noises you make, can you?”

Shiro’s legs are trembling. “I can’t.” Admitting it feels like paring himself down to a raw core, trusting Keith to handle him with care.

“Good. I want to hear you.”

Another finger teases at his rim, and he yields to it easily, the stretch sending a delicious frisson up his spine. His mouth drops open on a soft moan.

“Like that.” Keith kisses his shoulder. “Tell me how it feels to open up around my fingers. Please, sir.”

A little grin twitches across Shiro’s lips--there’s a hitch in Keith’s breath, too. He’s getting desperate, same as Shiro. “You wanna know?” Shiro murmurs. He focuses on the red flush rising on Keith’s cheeks; the little panting breaths from his lips; his wide, dark eyes and the sheen of sweat on his forehead. He concentrates on the signs that Keith is slowly losing it, to keep his own mind from crumbling. “You want me to tell you how good you feel inside me? How I can barely stop myself from fucking myself on your fingers? You know me so well, Keith. You know how to touch me--oh _fuck_ \--”

“Yeah. I know exactly how.” Keith thrusts his fingers against that spot again, flattening his other hand over Shiro’s stomach to give himself more leverage.

Shiro wants to kiss the smirk off his mouth.

“Tell me,” Keith says again.

“Feels--fuck, so fucking-- _ahh_ , Keith!” Keith is speeding up, isn’t giving him a moment to collect his thoughts, he can’t possibly string a sentence together, fuck--but apparently, his inability to speak is enough.

“Good boy. Are you ready to come now?”

The laugh that bursts out of Shiro is disbelieving and slightly hysterical. “ _Yes_ ,” he gasps. He’s _been_ ready, almost since Keith first touched him.

“You can do this, sir.” Keith wraps his hand around Shiro’s cock again. “You’re so close. Just don’t move, and I won’t stop.”

The insides of his thighs are wet, lube and precome making a mess of him. His muscles are close to failing, weakened by Keith’s relentless attention to his prostate. He is a plasma globe, Keith’s hands lighting him up inside and out, splitting him apart into a hundred filaments of frantic energy searching for a way out.

“Almost there,” Keith whispers. “Can I make you come, sir?”

The noise Shiro makes isn’t words. But Keith is waiting for an answer. He tries again, forcing it out through gritted teeth. “Please make me come.”

“Yes, sir,” Keith says. He leans his forehead into Shiro’s shoulder and presses a soft kiss there.

The words and the kiss are finally too much. Shiro’s knees buckle as he comes, and he stumbles forward and nearly drops to the floor--but Keith is there to catch him. “Sorry,” Shiro gasps. Frustration is eating at the pit of his stomach. “I tried to hold still but I couldn’t--”

“No.” Keith’s voice is firm, and Shiro lifts his head to look into Keith’s eyes. Keith’s gaze is so gentle, so loving, that it makes Shiro’s heart skip a beat. “You were _perfect_. You were so good for me. You did everything I asked. I’m so--you’re amazing, Shiro.”

The awe in Keith’s voice sets off little sparks of joy in his mind. Shiro closes his eyes and lets himself melt into Keith’s arms. He’s trembling all over, and the temperature of the room seems to have dropped ten degrees.

Keith is rubbing his back with warm hands. “Let’s get you into bed, huh?” He leads Shiro there, where piles of soft blankets await, and gets Shiro tucked in under several of them and leaning up against the pillows. He fetches juice and crackers from a stash under his bed, and after they’ve both recovered and rehydrated a little, he finally undresses and slides in beside Shiro, his bare skin like a space heater. He rests his fingertips on Shiro’s shoulder, tracing tiny light circles, making Shiro shudder and smile.

After awhile, Shiro catches him hiding a grin. He nuzzles against Keith’s cheek until Keith looks at him. “What are you smiling about?”

“At ease, sir,” Keith says, and he’s biting back laughter.

“Oh my _god_.” Shiro lunges for a spare pillow and launches it at Keith.

“Hey!” Keith squawks. “No friendly fire!”

“You’re terrible,” Shiro tells him, and grabs Keith so he can cover his face in kisses, until Keith is laughing too hard to breathe.

“Congratulations again, baby,” Keith says.

Shiro affects a pout. “No more ‘sir’?”

“Are you disappointed?”

“Mm, maybe a little…”

Keith kisses him slow and deep. “Don’t worry. I won’t forget how much you liked it. You’ll still be my ‘sir’ sometimes. But you’ll always be my baby.”

Maybe the time for Shiro’s other question has come sooner than he expected. “Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you ever want to share a room or something?”

Keith’s mouth falls open. “With you? Like, moving in together?”

“You seem surprised.”

“You’ve been surprising me a lot lately. With the pinning and everything.”

Shiro’s heart is pounding. It’ll be okay if Keith says no. It will. “If it’s too much…”

“No. I’m just--getting used to the idea of being your most important person, I guess. I’ve never, uh. Never really been that for someone before.”

“You’ve been that for me for a long time, Keith.”

“Yeah?” Keith’s eyes are shining, and so, so beautiful. “I mean, you too. You’re the most important to me too. And I want to move in with you. Holy shit, Shiro, I _really_ want to.”

“Then I’m officially promoting you to live-in boyfriend.”

“Cool,” Keith says. “When can you pin me? Pin me down, I mean.”

“Oh, _baby_.” Shiro rolls over on top of him, pressing him into the mattress and kissing him breathless. “Whenever you want.” He rolls his hips against Keith’s, making him gasp and squirm, but Shiro’s too heavy and Keith can’t move much. Keith tries to glare, but mostly he just looks flustered. “One more thing though--”

“Yes, Shiro?” Still breathless. Good.

“You sure you don’t just want me for my kitchenette?”

“Oh _fuck_ you--”

“I really think it’s my turn to fuck you, don’t you?”

“Awful,” Keith tells him. “Your jokes are _the worst_. I don’t know why I love you.” He stares up at Shiro, suddenly solemn. “God, Shiro. I love you so much.”

Shiro’s eyes are stinging, and he blinks hard, but the emotions bursting inside of him are too big to be contained, and tears spill over anyway. “I love you so fucking much,” he whispers. “I’m never going to stop.”

“Maybe the next time one of us gets promoted, um…” Keith trails off, biting his lip. “Or maybe that’s, ah, too much. I don’t know.”

“You aren’t too much for me. No matter what you wanted to say.”

“Well, you know how I said it’s usually someone you’re married to who pins you?”

“Yeah, I remember.”

Keith doesn’t say anything else. He’s playing with a loose thread on the hem of one of the blankets.

It clicks. “ _Oh_.” Shiro rolls to the side and puts his arm over Keith’s shoulder, pulling him close. Keith is tense as hell. “You mean… do you mean you want…”

“I know it’s probably too soon to talk about that,” Keith says quickly. “Just, you know. I thought about it. That’s all.”

“Hey.” Shiro ducks down a little so he can look into Keith’s eyes. “If you want to talk about it, then it’s not too soon.”

“You _just_ asked me to move in.” But Keith’s shoulders have started to relax.

“Yeah, because I love you and want to spend more time with you. I want to spend my life with you and love you every single day of it.”

“I feel like that too,” Keith whispers.

“Keith… do you think you want to get married one day?”

“Maybe?” Keith buries his face in Shiro’s chest, groaning. “I just know I want to be with you. I feel weird for bringing it up.”

“You don’t have to decide right now,” Shiro says gently. “I know I want to be with you too. So that’s enough for me. _You_ are enough for me.”

“Okay. Okay.”

Shiro holds him tight and pets his hair until his breathing evens out and grows deeper.

They’re dozing, drifting, when Keith speaks again. “But… it’s kind of a nice idea, right?”

Shiro loves him. Loves him like the sunlight that wakes up his soul after a long winter; loves him like the stars that guide him everywhere he goes; his love for Keith is as endless as the universe. He doesn’t consciously think this in words, but the feeling of it fills his whole being. And he knows without a doubt, it’s the same way Keith feels about him. “Yes, baby. It’s a nice idea.”

Keith falls asleep smiling. After a little while, so does Shiro.


End file.
